Please Love Me
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: After having an unexpected game of Seven Minutes in Heaven with Russia, Grenada promises to be his freind and forgive him no matter what if he tries to be a nicer person. Though later, Russia takes it the wrong way. OC characters! M in later chapters.
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Hi hi! I got a new story and I hope you guys like it! A freind kinda gave me the idea for this but I came up with the rest in a dream lol. I own nothing! Except the new characters Grenada and Afghanistan!**

* * *

"I wonder which color is going next..."

"I wonder who I'll be paired up with..."

"Do you think it'll be someone good?"

Random questions floated around the room as the nations gathered for a fun game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Pretty much every country was attending the game. Every one of them was so anxious to see who they'd have to spend seven minutes in a closet with.

"Ok," America called out. "Who's got purple?" Everyone had picked a random colored paper from a hat that America had passed around earlier.

"I got purple!" Grenada called out happily, wondering who she'd get paired up with. Russia slowly stood up, that creepy smile on his face. "I got purple as well," he said calmly. Grenada cringed.

She was newer to meeting all the nations, and didn't believe Russia was all that scary. Earlier, she had told him that and Russia had threatened to do bad things to her and to her boyfreind, Afghanistan. He said he would kill Afghanistan to make her afraid. She'd heard rumors, but believed none. Though, for some odd reason, the thought of her and Russia being in a closet made her shudder.

All the other nations grew silent as the larger nation and the smaller one made their way into the closet, closing the door behind them. There was no light and the closet was really tiny and cramped.

"So...you don't believe you should be afraid of me?" Russia asked, towering over her. Grenada slowly nodded. "What is there to fear?" she asked.

Russia simply chuckled a bit, pushing her to the floor and quickly following. "I can do many, many unspeakable things to you, my dear." he whispered in her ear.

Grenada looked around, about to scream before she felt Russia's hand on her mouth. "Please, they won't be allowed to open the door no matter what you say. So there is really no use." He pinned her hands down and she whimpered slightly.

"Afraid yet?" he asked, then reached a hand up her skirt. "Wh-why are you doing this? Why is it your sick joy to see people afraid of you and hating you?" Grenada asked.

Russia was silent a moment, then spoke. "It gives me something more to live for in this world...and get my anger out. And my sadness" he said quietly.

Grenada looked up. "Anger? Sadness?" she asked. Russia nodded. "I've been abandoned a lot. I've seen things in my childhood that no child has ever seen. I've...really never had anyone there for me. The only person I've ever wanted in my life had to be taken away from me..." Tears started forming in his eyes and he cried on her shoulder.

Grenada looked at the crying nation on her shoulder, feeling really really bad for him. "There, there...it's okay. I kind of understand now. You're really hurt inside so you take it out on everyone else?" she asked.

Russia nodded, still not looking up. "So...you've never had a real freind?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Hey, I have a deal for you." Grenada said. Russia finally looked up. "Yes?" he asked curiously. "I could be your freind and forgive you of everything if you try to be nicer and maybe even let me help you." she said.

Russia's eyes widened. "You would do that? F-for me? Really?" he asked. Grenada nodded. "Thank you! Thank you!" Russia shouted, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. "Gah! C-can't...breathe...Russia!" she choked.

"Oh, sorry." He let go of her. Grenada giggled a bit. "Ok, time's up you two. Out of the closet." America called from the outside.

Grenada stood up, holding out her hand to Russia. Russia took her hand, smiling, and stood up. They both opened the door and the nations gasped, expecting to see Grenada dead or dying. Their eyes widened when they saw not even a scratch on her.

"What...what happened with you guys?" Italy asked. "We became freinds." Russia said, not ceasing to smile. Grenada nodded in agreement.

"Freinds? With Russia?" England asked. The two new friends both simply nodded. "Umm...okay, whatever you say..." he mumbled and turned away.

"C'mon, Russia, let's go sit down over there with Afghanistan," Granada said and grabbed his hand, running to her boyfreind. Afghanistan was a large nation like Russia. He was tall with long dark hair. He was really strong and somewhat intimidating, thought not as much as Russia.

"What'd he do to you, babe?" he asked, wrapping a protective arm around her, glaring at Russia. "Nothing! Nothing at all. We just talked a little and we became friends" Grenada said, looking up at him.

"Hmmm...I don't really like the sound of that." Afghanistan said. Every eye of every nation was now on the three, watching with silent interest.

"C'mon, Kaiyan (Afghanistan's name), I became his freind and promised to forgive him if he promised to try to be a nicer person." Grenada said calmly to her boyfreind.

"Psh, whatever, Rhea. (Grenada's name)" Afghanistan said, watching Russia look out the window for a bit. "But if he hurts you," he whispered to Grenada, "You better know I'm goin' after him no matter what."

Grenada sighed, nodding. "I know, I know. I'll make sure he doesn't."

Many other people played during Seven Minutes in Heaven, but Grenada was thinking of ways to help Russia. Afghanistan was thinking of ways to hurt Russia if he lay a hand on Grenada. And Russia was thinking of he and Grenada giggling in a feild of sunflowers. All thinking different thoughts and paying no attention to the rest of the game.

Afghanistan was never called for the game for some reason, giving him more time to think. When the game was over, Russia gave Grenada a freindly hug. "Bye, thanks for everything...new freind!" he smiled.

Grenada giggled. "You're welcome! Bye!" Afghanistan put an arm around her as they left on his way to take her home.

Russia sighed happily as he left the rest of the nations. "What a sweet girl...nobody has ever said that to me. I just hope she keeps her promise." he said to himself as all the nations left to go home.

* * *

**Please review! It helps a lot! Luv ya guyz!**


	2. Is This Goodbye?

**Finally got the second chapter done! Hope you guys like it! I own nothing, as usual lol except my own characters kinda. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been about a month after Grenada and Russia became freinds, and all seemed well. Russia had actually stopped terrorizing nations as much as usual, thanks to Grenada's kindness. Although, his reigns of terror had not actually ceased, they were just lowered a bit.

Afghanistan, of course, was still extra protective of Grenada when Russia was around. Grenada would invite Russia over and the two would cook or watch movies. During this time, Russia was happier than he'd been in a very long time.

All was really well with everyone, but Afghanistan always kept an eye on Russia while he was with Grenada, because he'd known the things Russia was capable of and wouldn't let anything happen to Grenada.

Every time Russia came over to see Grenada, he no longer felt destructive or anything. He was happy around her, though soon, he felt something for her that was not only freindship. She never ceased to smile around him and say kind things, as most other people would normally run away from him.

She was definately different to him than other girls he knew. She would always give him a freindly hug as he had to leave, and he soon never wanted to leave her embrace. Did he...love her?

He really started to think he did, and was more attracted to her each time he saw her. One day they were at her house and they were watching a movie. Afghanistan was there, of course, and was in the kitchen getting somthing to eat.

"Grenada...?" Russia asked. "Yes?" she replied. "I've been, uh...thinking about something." Russia told her.

"And what is that?" Grenada asked. "You're the only person that's ever been this kind to me. The only one that's ever listened...my only source of true happiness." he said, looking into her eyes.

Grenada blushed a bit. "Thank you for saying that. You're very nice and I'm glad you are very happy." she said.

"Grenada..." Russia began and then took a deep breath. "I...I love you."

Her eyes widened. "R-Russia...?" she breathed. Russia took her hand. "I really do love you. I'd like to know if you loved me to." he said.

"Russia, I'm sorry. I'm already in love and do not feel that attraction for you. I'm deeply sorry." she said, feeling a little guilty.

Russia looked away for a moment, then back up. "Fine. I understand." he said, standing up. "Russia, wait, don't leave!" Grenada yelled as Russia walked to the door. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please, I am so sorry. I'm already in love." she said. Russia thought a moment, then smiled. "Okay...well, I shall be leaving anyways, but I do hope we can meet up tomorrow." he said.

Grenada sighed. "Um, okay. See ya tomorrow." she said. Russia nodded then stepped through the door.

Afghanistan walked in. "What was all that shit about?" he asked. "Russia...told me he loved me." she whispered. "Oh hell no. Hell no. Hell no way he's gonna love you. No fucking way." Afghanistan said and went over to the door.

"N-no! I told him I didn't like him either and he just kinda smiled and walked out." Grenada said and ran after him.

Afghanistan froze. "You told him...you were already in love...?" he asked. Grenada nodded. "Ohhh...no..." Afghanistan said and sank to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Grenada asked, wrapping her arms around him. "You told him you're already in love...he stops at nothing to get what he wants. He's gonna make sure you don't love me anymore and who knows what he's gonna do." Afghanistand shivered.

Grenada giggled. "Russia? No way!" she said. Afghanistan lifted his head. "You have no idea how much he's capable of. You see him as your sweet and childish freind. Just wait. Just. Wait." he said and stood shakily.

"You're afraid or something?" Grenada asked. "Hell yeah, I'm scared! What if he does bad things to you?" he asked. "He won't, trust me." Grenada said then leaned up, kissing her boyfreind sweetly.

Afghanistan picked her up, not stopping the kiss then ran his hands through her wavy brown hair. Grenada smiled. "It'll be ok. Really." she reassured.

"Hmm...I'll just take your word for it. Let's hope nothing happens." Afghanistan said. Grenada nodded. "Well, I gotta go babe. See ya tomorrow." He said and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Grenada said then grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hm?" he asked, turning around. "What if...what if Russia does something...bad and this is the last time we ever see eachother?" she asked, looking down.

"Now you get it. It may be. You never know." Afghanistan sighed. "Well...if it is...we should make the most of it." she said, then looked up.

"Wait, do you mean..." Afghanistan asked, not finishing his sentence. Grenada hugged him tightly. "If this is the last time I see you...I want you to do something with me." she said.

Afghanistan picked her up. "You want to...have sex...with me?" he asked. She nodded, crying a bit as she realized this may be the last time they see eachother. He held her tightly. "I love you so much and I've wanted to do that for so long." he whispered.

Grenada nodded. "I know, I know." she said. "I wanna make you really happy." she said. Afghanistan walked back toward Grenada's room. "Your body is so fair and frail that I do not want to break you because of my strength." he said. He was indeed a very strong country, and a rough one as well.

"I don't care! Just...please..." Grenada said. Afghanistan sat her down on the bed, kissing her softly. Grenada wrapped her arms around him and laid back, pulling him with her. Afghanistan pulled off her shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Grenada looked up at him, removing his shirt as well, slipping it off of him. She threw it down to the floor beside her shirt as well. He ripped off her bra, eyes widening at the sight below him. He kissed her chest softly and Grenada kissed his hair.

"I've wanted this for so long..." He said and pulled off her skirt as well as he panties, throwing them to the ground. "I'm so glad I am able to make you happy..." Grenada said. Afghanistan kissed her down her legs, opening them slowly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much..." She whispered in his ear. He smiled down at her, removing the rest of his own clothes. "I love you too. More than anything. I am happier than any man in the world just being able to be with you like this." he said.

Grenada smiled, happier than anything. "You're so amazing." she said. He kissed her again, running his hands down her body, making her shiver with excitement. "K-Kaiyan..." she breathed.

He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her tiny legs, opening them wider, and closing his eyes. "So amazing..." he said, preparing to enter her.

Grenada's eyes scanned her boyfreind's body for a moment, loving every moment of seeing him so close to her and about to share a most intimate time with her.

Afghanistan looked down at the small nation, taking in the sight, then entered her slowly, earning a loud moan from Grenada. Grenada clenched the sheets beside her as he started to quicken his pace, becoming more rough with each time he entered her.

Sweat soon drenched the two lovers as they moved against eachother, whispering sweet things into eachother's ears. He shaily kissed her lips as she gripped his hair.

"Rhea..." he whispered into her ear. She had to catch her breath every once in a while, unable to say anything but breathing moans to him. Grenada felt her body turn to jello as he quickened the pace once more, sloppily kissing her more.

"I love you...ahn...I love you s-s-so much!" Grenada practically yelled. "L-love you too...a-ah!" Afghanistan yelled as he climaxed finaly, pulling out of her. He held her close, kissing her hair softly. "You're the most amazing woman in the world..." he whispered.

Grenada's body trembled in his embrace. "I-I-I never want you to leave." she said, a tear running down her face. "Me either, babe." Afghanistan said and then covered them up with the blanket.

"D-do you think this is the last time we'll see eachother?" Grenada asked. "I hope not. But you never know." Afghanistan sighed.

"What if Russia kills you or something? Or does something bad to you?" Grenada asked with tears falling from her eyes. "Then I will live on in your memories or endure the worst. For you. I love you more than anything." Afghanistan said, eyes feeling heavy.

"I love you too!" she cried, burying her face in his chest. They soon fell asleep in eachothers arms, dreaming of what may happen.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be done ASAP, and yes, Russia is planning to do bad things to the couple in any way to get Grenada to love him. Review please!**


End file.
